The invention relates to a method for stunning an animal for slaughter, e.g. a pig, comprising the steps of:
(a) providing the animal for slaughter; PA1 (b) conveying said animal by means of conveying means in the direction of stunning means; PA1 (c) causing a first current pulse to flow through the neck- and/or head-region of said animal for slaughter to stun said animal; and PA1 (d) causing a second current pulse to flow through the body of the animal for slaughter to cause a cardiac arrest. PA1 (a) conveying means for conveying an animal for slaughter; PA1 (b) at least one first electrode to be pressed against the neck- and/or head-region of the animal; PA1 (c) electrical supply means connected to said first electrode for causing a first current pulse to flow through the at least one first electrode through the neck- and/or head-region of the animal; and PA1 (d) at least one second electrode to be pressed against the body of the animal, said electrical supply means being also connected to said at least one second electrode for causing a second current pulse to flow via said at least one second electrode through the body of the animal to cause cardiac arrest.
Also the invention relates to a device for stunning an animal for slaughter, for instance a pig, for application of the method specified herein above, said device comprising;
Such a method and a device are known from NZ-A-201 402.
The invention has for its object to provide a method and associated device with which an animal for slaughter can be rapidly stunned using simple means, wherein needless suffering is prevented and the quality of the meat is not adversely affected. In addition to achieving effective stunning it is important that the animal remains substantially still after the treatment. This is important in respect of the subsequent treatment which, in accordance with a normal procedure, consists of arranging a chain around one of the hind legs, suspending from the conveyor and subsequently piercing the carotid artery to kill the animal.
Furthermore, the invention has for its object to provide a method and associated device with which the stunning of the animal for slaughter can take place during the transporting of the animal by means of conveying means, such as a restrainer, without the necessity of stopping the transport during the stunning operation. In this connection it should be noted that, for an efficient management of the stunning operation in the abattoir, the continuity of the supply of animals to be slaughtered to the conveyor must not be interrupted.
With the above in mind the method according to the invention is characterized by a step (e) of carrying out step (c) in a way such that the first current pulse has a maximum duration of 10 seconds and by steps (c) and (d) being executed during step (b).
Use of the method according to the invention can very effectively prevent the animal displaying so-called "clonic spasms" and the animal remains virtually motionless while stunning is nonetheless complete.
Particularly effective is the method wherein the second current pulse is caused to flow through the heart region.
This method can for instance be performed such that the second current pulse is caused to flow through the neck- and/or head-region and the heart region of the animal.
The first and the second current pulse can have a duration of a maximum of 10 secs. and preferably a duration of 1-2 secs. The total duration of the first and the second current pulse together is preferably 2.5-3 secs.
The effective voltage of the first current pulse and of the second current pulse is preferably a maximum of 1000 V.
Excellent results are obtained with methods in which the voltage of the first current pulse lies in the order of magnitude of 250 V and that of the second current pulse in the order of magnitude of 125 V.
The first and second current pulse can each consist of an alternating current with a frequency of a maximum of 1000 Hz.
A method in which these frequencies are the same as the mains frequency has the advantage of easy availability.
Attention is drawn to the fact that in general preference will be given to an alternating current.
From EP-A-0 019 332 an apparatus is known in which electrodes adapted to engage the head of an animal to be stunned are movable along a restrainer in a reciprocating fashion. No electrodes engaging the breast or other part of the body of an animal is used.
EP-A-0 021 548 also relates to such a device in which the head electrode said is movable together with the animal carried by the restrainer. No breast electrode is used.
FR-A-2 390 903 relates to a device in which, the electrodes are carried by hingible arms, so that they can more or less follow the movement of an animal during the stunning operation.
The method according to the invention is implemented in material sense with a device for stunning an animal for slaughter, for instance a pig, with application of the method as described above, said device being characterized in that: the first and second electrodes are movable together with said conveying means.
It should be noted that the apparatus known from NZ-A-201 402 for stunning an animal and causing cardiac arrest uses a current flowing through electrodes arranged in the head and the breast region of an animal, respectively. These electrodes are not movable together with a conveyor, but are rather positioned in a fixed stationary position.
While the use of a relatively high voltage can achieve a good stunning, internal bleeding could occur as a side-effect which could adversely affect the quality of the meat. A relatively low voltage for the first and the second current pulses is therefore the objective. In order to further the quality of the stunning, however, the device according to the invention is characterized in a variant by means for lowering the transition resistance between the electrodes and the animal. This ensures that at a determined voltage a desired strength of current can be obtained.
The device according to the invention can be characterized particularly for this purpose by pressing means for pressing the electrodes against the animal with chosen forces.
In order to induce cardiac arrest as effectively as possible the device can have the feature that the third electrode is adapted to be pressed against the thorax region of the animal such that the second current pulse is caused to flow to at least a significant degree through the heart region.
In a specific embodiment the device characterized in that the at least one first electrode is carried by a first carriage which can be moved reciprocally along said conveyor such that said at least one first electrode can make contact with an animal for slaughter carried by said conveyor during the first current pulse having a maximum duration of 10 secs.
Correspondingly, the device may be characterized in that the second electrode is carried by a second carriage which can be moved reciprocally along said conveyour such that said second electrode can make contact with an animal for slaughter carried by said conveyor during the second current pulse having a maximum duration of 10 secs.
In a simple yet effective embodiment, the device is characterized in that said first and second carriages are coupled for simultaneous reciprocating movement along said conveyor.
In yet another embodiment the device is characterized in that said first carriage is also said second carriage.
In yet another embodiment the device is characterized in that said at least one second electrode forms part of the outer surface of said conveyor. It can be practical to use an external electrical contact connected with the power supply for supplying the second current pulse in a way such that said second electrode is connected with the power supply only during a predetermined time interval. The second current pulse is fed to the second electrode only during that interval.